


The Perfect Ring

by Elisesmith2012



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisesmith2012/pseuds/Elisesmith2012
Summary: Due to recent set spoilers I decided to write this little oneshot! Hope you enjoy!





	

Killian stood outside the jewellery store looking in the window at all the glistening rings, there were so many and honestly they all looked the same to him, he didn't know the first thing about engagement rings let alone which one would be perfect for Emma. 

"Whatcha looking at?" Came a voice from behind him, he jumped and turned to find Henry standing there trying to peek over his shoulder. 

Killian gave him an innocent smile "nothing.." he said shaking his head. 

"Liar" Henry quipped pushing past him to look "ohh you're looking at rings!" He said his face lighting up. 

Killian rolled his eyes and turned back to the window "yes and I can't seem to find the right one" he said. 

"It's about time" Henry said giving Killian a nudge "how about we go inside and I'll help you choose one?" 

Killian nodded "alright then let's go" he said as they both opened the door to the shop. 

"How can I help you gentlemen?" Asked the shop clerk. 

"We're looking for the perfect engagement ring" said Henry. 

The store clerk raised an eyebrow at him "aren't you a little young to be getting married?" He questioned. 

Henry let out a small laugh "it's for my mom" he grabbed Killian and dragged him over to the counter "this is the significant other" 

The store clerk nodded "let me just grab some rings for you to look at" and he walked off to the back of the shop. 

Killian felt a little nervous, what if he gets the wrong one? what if it doesn't fit? Or even worse what if Emma doesn't like it? The store clerk returned with a tray of rings for them to look at. 

"How about this one?" Henry asked picking up a ring with a thick band and three small diamond across it. 

Killian scrunched up his face "I'll take that as a no" said Henry placing the ring back down. 

They spent a couple of hours in the shop looking through various boxes of rings but they were either too big, too small, there were hardly any diamonds or the diamond was too big, Killian was damn close to leaving. 

"I might have one more thing in the back, it's a limited edition which I haven't put on sale yet but I could make an exception" said the clerk eyeing Killian's hook obviously not wanting to anger the already frustrated pirate. 

Killian gestured his hand for the clerk to leave "please" he said leaning on the counter. 

After a few minutes the clerk returned with a little black velvet box "here we are" he said opening the box to reveal a simple but elegant ring, the band was thin and sliver and the diamond was just right. This was the perfect ring for Emma. 

"It's perfect" Henry said staring intently at the ring, he turned to Killian "mom will love it" 

"I'll take it" Killian said driving his hand into his pocket and pulling out several doubloons and placing them on the counter.

The clerk frowned at the coins in front of him and looked up at Killian "That's the only money I have.." Killian said. 

The clerk sighed and grabbed the coins "alright but just this once seeing as it's a special occasion" 

"Thank you" Killian said as he took the ring off of the counter and headed for the door. 

"Thank god we are out of there" Henry said breathing in the fresh air. 

Killian placed his hand on Henry's shoulder "thanks for help today lad" he said giving his shoulder a squeeze. 

Henry smiled "It's no problem, I can't wait to see the look on moms face" 

Killian chewed his lip "I've got to ask your grandfathers permission first" he said starting to feel rather nervous again. 

Henry laughed "Yeah, good luck with that"


End file.
